Hikari (Kingdom Hearts: The Heart Sanctuary)
'Summary' Hikari (Kingdom Hearts: The Heart Sanctuary) is a hypothetical what-if character that takes place hundreds of millions of years after the events of Kingdom Hearts 3 & 4.. She is the Subconscious Creator/Mistress of the Heart Sanctuary, a special place in the now defined Kingdom Hearts Multiverse which is essentially the protector of the Strongest Heart in Existence .... Herself. Those who are worthy of even attempting to scale the Heart Sanctuary has specific qualifications. Once you do, you scale subfloors and floors too numerous to be counted by any form of calculation, to reach the top and claim the Strongest Heart as your own. The entities in the tower are the strongest in existence, far surpassing the strength of the Strongest Keyblade Wielders and even Keyblade Masters She is a main plot point of the "Hearts Sanctuary" series, being the one the Big Bad of the Arc was trying to find to essentially go back into the distant past and start over where Xehanort nearly suceeded at doing several times before : Forging Kingdom Hearts. And with her heart as a power amp, it would be completely easy accomplishing the task. Appearance Hikariis a 5"6 (about as tall as Kairi from KH3, as in this saga she was referred to as a "Legend" ) Caucasian female who wears a long turquoise dress that seems to stop a bit into her smooth, supple thighs.She wears some white sandals, which seem to be a very reminescent reference to Namine from the Rechain of Memories arc. She has mid-long blonde hair . She is usually seen drawing in her journal about the entities who just so happen to make it to her Castle , regardless of their sucess at reaching her or not. Personality She is seen as a very shy young woman. Appearing to be a social outcast, she is actually very awkward at speaking with others, responding with stuttering and finger twiddling. She isn't experienced whatsoever, and usually has her 'Constructs' do the conversation to avoid her getting anxious and not being able to talk at all. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: High 1-A ''' '''Name: '''Hikari '''Origin: Kingdom Hearts: Heart Sanctuary Gender: Female Age: 17 (Doesn't age in the Heart of Sanctuary) Classification: The Choosen Heart, The Strongest Heart , Mistress of the Heart Sanctuary Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping , Creation , Summoning (Can summon all the entities from her Heart Sanctuary and control them at will) , Causality Manipulation , Existence Erasure (Nobodies & Heartless who enter the Sanctuary are erased beyond the Realm of Light , Darkness, and Nothingness... To the Realm of Oblivion. Able to Erase Nonexistenct, and all levels of Abstract Existence as she's done it to a entity who embodied all of the) , Conceptual Manipulation (Conceptualize was 'noping' the concepts of time, space, and infinity during the fight with her Guardians. They turned the conceptual manipulation back on them), Probability Manipulation (Mastermind, the top 10 Bosses in the Heart Sanctuary, has the ability to make the effects of attacks effectively 0) ,Acausality (Is completely unhinged by the very concept of cause & effect. Created the Heart Sanctuary, a realm that is completely unhindered by cause and effecct, and can do whatever regardless of logic) , Mind Manipulation (Due to the above. Can mind control those who have no mind) , Regeneration/Adaptation (True Godly ; The destruction of her home Universe does nothing to her Heart and can bring it back. Also makes her stronger by the same degree the Final Boss of the Heart Sanctuary transcends a mere mortal whenever she dies in any meaningful way ) , along with every ability listed she has a heavy resistance to as well. Also has every ability in the history of Kingdom Hearts Attack Potency: High Outerverse Level (Created the Heart Sanctuary and the entirety of it's functions. To even remotely compare, the Kingdom Hearts Multiverse follows quantum branching but starts off with a endless infintie^'s of a number of timelines timelines being the equivalent of being transcendent of all posible extensions of those beyond those Unfathomably beyond the concept of time & space ]so great that even if Cantor's Antics started again, with the Bottom & Upper Antics with the same difference in distance to one another, with the bottom being the concept of Absolute Infinity , then it went up, and then the next thing became the lowest, and continued a inaccessible cardinal number of times, the top cardinal at the last time wouldn't even remotely be comparable to a fraction of the timelines. Then, each of the universes branches off to that many number of timelines, and the branching continued after that. The X-Blade in every set reality has to power to destroy the Multiverse and all possible diverging timelines to be by merely letting it exist, and there are as many within each timeline as there are maximum number of timelines within the Multiverse . Master Asmodeus, who already rivaled the power of every X-Blade in every reality combined, absorbed them all before heading into the sub-floor of the first floor of the Heart Sanctuary. He was defeated by a mere Regular Shadow heartless manifested in said reality, not even getting to the final boss of that floor. Each floor's Final Boss transcends the previous floor's Final Boss as it transcends a mere mortal. There are as many sub-floors as they are possible maximum number of timelines. The 1st Floor's Final Boss transcends the previous sub-floors' Final Bosses combined it as it transcends a mere mortal. There are as many floors as there are possible maximum timelines, leading up to the Golden Castle of Hearts, Which views the Heart Sanctuary as it views a mere mortal, and is powered up by the mere existence of the Chosen One's Heart, unmaking and creating itself too many infinite^'s to count every planack length.) Speed: Unknown. Irrevelant+ via Guardians + Constructs (They easily reacted to Master Asmodeus, who even as a little boy was stated to have reacted to those who scale above the concepts of time & space and can cross the Multiverse in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: High Outerverse Level (At the very least scales to Asmodeus during his Mark of Mastery Exam, which he was required to defeat all the threats to the Kingdom Hearts Reality in rapid succession, including the likes of Xehanort. Keep in mind all of these threats in this AU Multiverse was a threat to the Multiverse and capable of destroying it) . Far Higher with Forcefield (Her forcefields effortlessly blocked a Entity who completed all the floors and their final bosses in mere seconds as easily as breathing) Stamina: Average Human Level Range: High Outerverse Level (Her Guardians chose entities across every breadth of the Multiverse to compete in the Heart Sanctuary) Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Unknown (While it's implied she is very intelligent, her lack of awareness of areas that seem common sense seem to make this impossible to tell) Weaknesses: Is a general softy and usually won't be going all out at the start of the fight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Her Guardians have every technique ever recorded in Kingdom Hearts, as the Guadians embody the very conceptualization of Keyblades & Hearts throughout the Multiverse. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Minus's Pages Category:Seed Category:Shy Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users